Suspiria
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: UA. Francine no logró escapar de casa. Día a día relata su diario vivir en el sótano. Con nada más que la compañía de su padrastro y el monstruo al que solia llamar madre.


**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

 ** _Nota de la autora._**

 ** _Este no es un fic bonito, en todo el texto se describen escenas de violacion explícita y diferentes temas que pueden ser considerados perturbadores para ciertas personas. Se recomienda discrecion._**

 ** _Este One-Shot está relacionado al fic en curso "La última francesa feliz" pero no es necesario leerlo para entender este trabajo._**

* * *

 ** _Supplicium_**

Mamá me observa desde la esquina.

Callada y quieta. Siempre está allí cada que mi padrastro baja y me obliga a tener sexo con el. A veces sonríe, a veces no lo hace. No entiendo porque baja a mirar. ¿Le gusta verme sufrir? ¿Le agrada ver que el a veces me da puñetazos en la cara o me jala el cabello tan fuerte que termina arrancándomelo?

Una parte de mi sabe que ella nunca me amó, pero no imagino cuán retorcida se debe tener el alma como para disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno. En especial de alguien a quien trajiste a este mundo.

Ya no grito. Algunas veces las lágrimas se me salen porque Scott me lastima de manera excesiva o por la frustración y el dolor que se acumulan en mi ser. Escucho como gruñe detrás de mi. Mis pechos se restriegan contra la madera fría del escritorio en donde me tiene empotrada. Los brazos descansan sobre la superficie, moviéndose de vez en cuando de manera involuntaria. Las piernas cuelgan en la orilla del mueble. Siento sus uñas encajándose en mis caderas, acelera el ritmo y se vuelve aún más doloroso. Puedo sentir como su miembro choca contra mi cuello uterino.

Gimo, pero ya no grito. Ya me canse de gritar.

Hoy me violó de esa manera, los días anteriores tan solo se había limitado a los orales o a juntar mis pechos con mis manos y dejar que su virilidad se restregara entre ellos.

Pero esta vez es diferente.

No me había violado así desde el día de mi cumpleaños. Cuando me paralice de terror y mi madre no fue en mi ayuda. Cuando acabé teniendo un orgasmo forzado encima de la mesa y el me rompió.

Recuerdo los golpes, se que grité, se que pedí auxilio pero nadie me ayudó. El dolor que irradiaban mis genitales era irreal. Me desmayé cuando el terminó, con su polla llena de sangre, echando su semen en mi vientre desnudo. Al despertar yo ya estaba aquí. En este sótano oscuro, amordazada, con las muñecas y los pies amarrados con cinta.

Me penetra de forma más profunda y luego el termina, está agitado. Suelta mis caderas y se retira. Junto mis piernas y siento que algo empieza a escurrir por ellas. Scott se va y mamá lo sigue.

Solo tengo la fuerza necesaria para dejar el escritorio y desplomarme sobre el colchón viejo que se ha convertido en mi cama. Las lágrimas salen pero no porque yo quiera, él me las arrancó.

Yo no me quiero mover. No quiero volver a moverme jamás.

 _ **Memento.**_

A veces me acuerdo de Arthur. Del pub. De Jaime, Antonio, Gilbert y Feliks.

¿Qué estarán haciendo? Es difícil saber cuantos días han pasado pero ¿se habrán dado cuenta de que he desaparecido? ¿Estarán buscándome? ¿Algún día me encontrarán?

Se que no debería, pero me resigno a la idea de que no saldré de aquí jamás. No se que planeen hacer conmigo, pero no pueden dejarme ir, no después de lo que me han hecho. Parece que mi vida ha llegado a su fin.

Al menos tengo el consuelo de haber vivido un poco estos meses. Aunque también me pesa el arrepentimiento por no haber más hecho cosas.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dice qué tal vez logre recuperar mi libertad algún día, pero, ¿para que? Yo ya no soy la misma, Scott me arruinó, me rompió.

Si logró escapar de aquí se con certeza que mi existencia consistirá en mirar al abismo y el abismo me verá a mi.

 ** _Stella._**

Mamá no está aquí.

Scott lame mis pechos, usa sus manos en mi vulva e intenta provocar un ápice de placer en mi. Después de unos momentos deja mis senos y me besa. Me quedo tan quieta como puedo. Mueve sus dedos sobre mi clitoris, introduce uno de ellos en mi vagina. Vuelve a besarme en los labios, esta vez con más insistencia. Siento su lengua sobre ellos, intentando introducirse en mi boca.

—Es como besar una cadaver.— Me susurra.—Se que puedes hacerlo mejor. Oh vamos Francine, dime que no sientes placer...

Un gemido sale de mi boca, después jadeo. Mi visión se nubla y siento una oleada de satisfacción invadirme de pies a cabeza. Lo veo sonreír. Acaricia mis piernas, las abre un poco más y se coloca entre ellas. Me penetra, avanza hasta estar dentro de mi en su totalidad. Amasa mis pechos, más brusco de lo que debería y empieza a mover sus caderas. Vuelve a besarme y esta vez le doy acceso al interior de mi boca.

Es placentero, me está haciendo el amor. Y se que jamás me perdonaré por haber cedido.

Alcanzo el orgasmo una vez más. Lo observo mientras el continúa moviéndose. Su cabello pelirrojo está más largo que de costumbre, tiene un poco de barba y parece que ha perdido peso.

Estoy como en otro mundo. Soy vagamente consiente de que murmura mi nombre, lo hace una y otra vez hasta que finalmente eyacula en mi interior. Se desploma sobre mi. Respirando forzadamente intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Tha deagh mhàthair agad.— Murmura mientras acaricia mi estómago.

Alza su rostro y sostengo su mirada. El desvía sus ojos y sale de mi. Me deja tirada en el colchón viejo lleno de manchas. Se viste y antes de subir las escaleras vuelve su mirada en mi dirección. Después se marcha.

No se que sucede, no se que día es hoy. Pero siento que esto es el preludio a algo devastador.

 _ **Nunc scimus.**_

Intento no hacerlo, pero siento como el bolo alimenticio junto con los jugos gástricos suben por mi esófago. Vomito sobre la cubeta en donde hago mis necesidades. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas por el olor nauseabundo y vuelvo a vomitar.

No paro de temblar. Miro una de las paredes, las marcas echas por mi con la ayuda de un crayón me dicen cuánto tiempo he estado aquí. Empecé a calcular los días cuando me di cuenta de que la luz solar se filtraba por una pequeña grieta en una de las paredes. Gracias a ello por fin tengo noción del tiempo.

Han pasado casi tres meses. Deberíamos estar a principios de octubre.

Me recuesto en el colchón. Imagino cómo las hojas marchitas de los árboles cubren el asfalto gracias al cambio de estación. Extraño el olor a calabaza. El de la tierra empapada por la lluvia.

Mamá abre la puerta y baja las escaleras. Me encuentra de rodillas a un lado del bote y sin cruzar palabra alguna me extiende una prueba de embarazo. La agita con molestia cuando tardo en agarrarla. Me levanto y orino sobre mi propio vomito.

Cinco minutos después tengo la certeza de que estoy embarazada.

Edith no me dice nada. Me quita la varita de plástico de las manos y sube las escaleras. Por supuesto, aquella prueba tan solo era un mero procedimiento. Ella y yo sospechábamos que podría estar encinta.

Pensé que el periodo se me había ido por culpa del

estrés, esperanza que me duro un par de semanas, cuando fue que comencé a marearme y a vomitar por las mañanas. Quizá ella lo notó.

Y aquí estaba yo, en algunos meses le daría un nieto ¿o un hijastro? Era difícil encontrar el término adecuado. Era como pensar si había venido primero el huevo o la gallina. Suspiré con sonoridad.

Qué vida.

 ** _Invidia._**

He comido huevos con jamón por dos meses seguidos.

Afortunadamente las náuseas acabaron hace un par de semanas. Aún así, el simple olor de aquellos alimentos me sigue haciendo sentir asco. Las clavículas se me marcan, el cabello de me apelmaza en la cabeza como un nido de pájaros. Estoy completamente asquerosa. No me he lavado en una semana.

Antes Edith solía bajar cada tres días. Con una olla de agua hirviendo y un balde enorme. Tomaba agua de una de las llaves disponibles en el sótano y llenando el balde hasta la mitad, la mezclaba con la que estaba caliente. Me dejaba a solas con una barra de jabón y la fibra verde con la que lavaba los trastes.

Eso había sido antes de saber que llevaba a su nieto dentro de mi.

Empecé a ver algo en sus ojos. Algo que solo llegué a distinguir el día de mi cumpleaños. Cuando ella vio como su esposo me estaba masturbando en contra de mi voluntad sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Escucho que abren la puerta. Es ella con una olla de agua caliente. Baja los escalones y prepara el baño rudimentario al que me ha acostumbrado. Solo que esta vez espera a que me desvista.

Tengo los pezones más oscuros. Un pequeño bulto sobresale de mi torso y este es atravesado por una línea oscura que lo recorre de arriba a abajo terminando en el pubis.

Edith me observa con sus ojos envidiosos. Le doy la espalda y ella finalmente se va.

Cuando termino de lavarme baja Scott. Se sienta sobre un viejo reclinable que bajó la tarde que me hice la prueba de embarazo. Esa había sido el último día en que había venido.

Hasta hoy.

Me observa mientras me seco con un par de playeras viejas. Se quita el cinturón. Baja sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y luego se masturba hasta que logra una erección.

Me dice que suba a su regazo. Lo hago, me penetra de un solo movimiento y suelto un jadeo. Comienza a moverse violentamente, desgarrando las paredes vaginales que recien se habían curado. Las lágrimas caen por mi mejillas y por un efímero instante pienso que aquello no es bueno para el feto. El me rasga la espalda y muerde mi cuello cuando se viene mi interior.

Me carga hasta el colchón y me deja sobre el. En cuanto se va alzó la mirada. Buscando algún rastro de sangre pero no hay nada. Son sólo sus fluidos corporales los que encuentro.

Me quedo dormida, pensando en que ni toda el agua del mundo podrán limpiarme de su suciedad.

 ** _Motus._**

Siempre estuve escéptica ante la idea de que algo vivo estaba creciendo en mi interior.

Además de los malestares y del hecho de que el vientre me crecía no notaba algo más. Pensaba que al ser esto producto de una violación, mi instinto maternal no estaba floreciendo. Llegue a creer que el feto ya había muerto por a la ausencia del movimiento. Y que a consecuencia de ello, no tardaría en llegarme la hora.

Pero no.

Una tarde, después del brutal asalto sexual perpetrado por Scott, sentí algo. Estando recostada logre percibir como si una palomita de maíz reventara dentro de mi. Involuntariamente mi mano voló hasta mi barriga y sentí como el o ella se movía.

Un sentimiento ancestral y primigenio floreció. Los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pude evitar sonreír. Acaricié con suavidad mi vientre. Lo que crecía en el pareció notarlo, sentía que daba vueltas tratando de encontrar el modo perfecto para descansar. Comencé a tararear el tema de la princesa Leia a modo de nana para mi futuro bebé.

La voz en mi cabeza me lo reprochó.

Trató de recordarme que ese feto había sido concebido en contra de mi voluntad. Intentó echarme en cara las noches que había pasado llorando sobre mi colchón, el dolor que sentía cada que era violada y de cómo el hombre que lo había engendrado arruinó mi vida por completo. Hice oídos sordos a ese pensamiento.

Aún cuando aquello era cierto, el bebe también se había originado de mi, estaba creciendo en mi y en estos momentos aquello era lo único que importaba.

Los tenues moviemientos cesaron después de un rato. Por primera vez me empecé a preguntar si llevaba en mi vientre a un niño o a una niña.

 ** _Loop._**

No supe porque, pero empecé a recordar la historia de aquella chica con la que compartía el nombre. La hermana de Scott. La que había sido secuestrada por su tio y que embarazada, había logrado escapar de su suplicio. Pero aquella parte no fue la que se me quedó grabada en la cabeza. No. La parte que me obsesionaba era ella lanzándose desde la azotea de aquel hospital. Loca de dolor por haber dado a luz a una hija muerta.

¿Y si llegó a acabar así? ¿Y si el bebé nacía muerto?

Aquello desde luego era una posibilidad. Mis conocimientos sobre el embarazo eran básicos. No sabía que esperar de la gestación. No estaba recibiendo ningún tipo de cuidado prenatal y la calidad de vida que ostentaba es pauperrima.

Intente no preocuparme por eso. Lo único que podía hacer era alimentarme de la mejor manera y prestar atención a que el bebé se moviera de manera constante. Pero, además, había otra duda que azotaba mi cabeza con más frecuencia.

¿Y si Edith o Scott decidian que matarme con mi hijo es la solución al problema en el que se metieron?

De repente soy plenamente consiente de que estoy en una carrera en contra del tiempo. Por las marcas en la pared y el hecho de que el sótano se siente cada vez más frío estoy casi segura de que podría ser principios o medidos de Enero. Miro mi pequeña barriga. Estaría en el quinto mes de gestación y es más que obvio que nadie va a venir a salvarnos.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

 ** _Scelus._**

Escuchó sus voces provenientes de arriba. Coloco mi oreja en la puerta, tratando de distinguir las palabras.

—...remos con el bebé.

La voz de Edith se distorsiona, pero habla de mi hijo. No escucho lo que Scott le responde.

—Cuando lo tenga, será fácil poner algo en su comida. La llevaremos al bosque, nadie sabrá que le pasó.— Replica Edith.

—Hay gente...— Habla el hombre.

Pero yo dejo de escuchar. El bebé me patea suavemente. Parece que intenta consolarme. Mi pequeño es todo lo que me queda y si me lo quitan se habrán ido mis ganas de vivir.

Siento que me falta el aire y que ni todo el oxígeno del mundo puede compensarlo.

 ** _Tenebris._**

Ya es de noche.

La luz ha dejado de filtrarse por la grieta. Coloco una raya mas en mi pared. Se acorta mi tiempo. Hace unas horas sentí un dolor fuerte. Se asemejaba a un cólico pero este me arrancó la respiración. Me asuste al pensar en qué tal vez ya era momento de parir, pero afortunadamente no pasó nada aparte de eso.

Enciendo una vela, esta ilumina tenuemente la estancia. Camino hacia el colchón, me acuesto de lado. Intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir. Siento al bebé moverse, se que ya se quedó sin espacio y que también está buscando el mejor modo de descansar. Lo acaricio sobre la tela vieja y delgada de mi camisón. Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en este breve momento de paz.

Me despierta el ruido de una discusión. Me levanto y subo las escaleras. Pongo mi oreja sobre la puerta y escucho con claridad.

—Se que ya es tiempo.—Scott habla.— Pero no puedes darle algo que desconoces si va a funcionar o no. Podrías matarla.

—Oh vamos, ¿de pronto te has encariñado con ella?

El tarda un rato en contestar.

—No con ella. Pero podrías matar al bebé.

Escucho que alguien suspira.

—También hay otra forma.

—Edith...

—Es es completamente natural.—Edith usa ese estupido tono condescendiente.— Esa es la mejor forma para evitar riesgos.

Siguen hablado pero escucho que sus voces se alejan. Bajo los escalones y me recuesto. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo.

Parece que Edith lleva mejor las cuentas que yo. Quizá ya este al término de las 40 semanas de embarazo y no en la 35 como yo lo creía.

He ideado un plan para escapar, pero esperaba el momento indicado para llevarlo a cabo. Ahora me siento aún más presionada. Y por alguna razón, más desesperanzada.

Pero no me dan tiempo para sentirme mal. Escucho que abren la puerta. Ellos la cierran tras de sí y bajan los escalones. Me finjo dormida, intentado retrasar lo que sea que ellos quieran hacer conmigo.

—Francine.— Es Scott quien susurra.— Francine despierta.

Sigo fingiendo hasta que un golpe en mi brazo me saca una mueca de dolor.

—Despierta niña.— Grita Edith mientras me suelta otro puñetazo.

Abro los ojos. Edith se retira, colocándose en la esquina. Scott se arrodilla al pie del colchón, toma mis tobillos y me jala en su dirección. Se coloca entre mis piernas. Se lo que viene y yo reacciono de una manera bastante estupida.

Le suelto una bofetada, lo pateo y logro tirarlo. El se levanta y comenzamos a forcejear. Me suelta un puñetazo en la cara que me arroja de nuevo al colchón. Espero a que llegue otro golpe pero no pasa nada. Me atrevo a alzar la mirada y veo algo que parece culpa en su rostro.

Edith me toma de las manos, poniéndolas por encima de mi cabeza, impidiéndome el levantarme. Scott se coloca de nuevo entre mis muslos, me quita las pantaletas viejas y se introduce en mi con mucha fuerza. Las lágrimas se derraman. Siento sus empujes lentos, profundos y ritmicos.

—La forma natural es la mejor manera.

Dice una y otra vez. Las uñas de Edith se encajan en mis muñecas. De pronto siento que Scott me cubre la boca. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que he estado gritando tanto como mi garganta me lo permite. Los gritos mueren en su mano. La otra afianza mi cadera. Su ritmo se acelera y luego termina.

El sale de mi, se pone los pantalones y prácticamente huye del sótano. Edith le sigue segundos después.

Siento mi entrepierna en carne viva. Con esfuerzo alcanzo a tocar mi vulva. El semen y la sangre se mezclan a la marchita luz de la vela. Me acurruco en el colchón, tocando mi barriga.

Cierro los ojos. Sueño con un bosque.

 _ **Valorem.**_

Edith está al pie de las escaleras. Con los brazos y las piernas dobladas de manera antinatural. La herida en la cabeza sangra profusamente. Está cubierta con mi orina y heces.

Aventarle el contenido del balde mientras bajaba con mis alimentos había sido sencillo. En las últimas semanas había observado sus movimientos, dándome cuenta de que estaba en su propio mundo cada que bajaba las escaleras.

Le había arrojado los desechos y aprovechando la sorpresa, termine empujándola por las escaleras. Estaba bastante segura de que se había roto el cuello.

Mi corazón se agita mientas abro la puerta y camino por el pasillo. No se en donde estoy, no reconozco la casa. Quizá estemos en medio de la nada y Scott esté merodeando en alguna parte de la vivienda. Y si aquello era cierto mis posibilidades de escapar de reducirían de manera drástica. También está el hecho de que estoy a punto de reventar. Mi barriga me impide correr y el encierro me ha hecho más débil y torpe de lo que ya era.

Atravieso la estancia y al parecer no hay nadie. Salgo de la vivienda por la puerta principal. Me encuentro con un vecindario común y corriente. No se que camino escoger. Camino al frente hasta sentir el tibio pavimento debajo de la planta de mis pies. Decido caminar hacia la derecha y aunque la luz cegadora del sol trata de impedírmelo, alcanzo a distinguir a una persona que está paseando a su perro.

Corro en su dirección en cuanto escucho fuertes pisadas detrás de mi. Vuelvo la vista atrás, Scott corre hacia mi con el rostro enfurecido, logra alcanzarme y antes de que me cubra la boca con su mano comienzo a gritar. Eso llama la atención de la persona y del animal que está paseando. Veo que toma su teléfono celular.

Entre mis gritos y los ladridos del perro, la gente sale de sus casas. Algunos incluso se acercan. Scott me arroja contra la acera, no logró poner las manos para detener la caída y mi barriga se lleva la peor parte. Siento que la entrepierna se me humedece y un dolor cegador me atraviesa.

Lo demás es borroso.

Soy consciente de que la señora que paseaba al perro se queda a mi lado, tratando de tranquilizarme hasta que unos paramédicos llegan y me colocan en una camilla. Escuchó la sirena de la ambulancia de manera lejana. Alguien sostiene mi mano entre las suyas mientras me estremezco por el dolor. Acaricio mi estómago. Esperando con todo mi corazón que el bebé no muera.

Cada que abro y cierro los ojos estoy en un sitio diferente. Al final acabo en una habitación, con las enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro mientras una se coloca entre mis piernas. Siento que tantea el área y me pide que puje. Lo hago. Hago lo que dice aunque el dolor me está matando. Es como sentir que me parten en dos. Las lágrimas y el sudor me invaden el rostro. Sigo pujando y gritando hasta que siento que el bebé logra salir.

Escucho su llanto. Fuerte y estridente que acalla todo el alboroto qué hay a su alrededor. Envuelven al bebé en una manta y me lo muestran.

Es una niña.

Algo cálido se extiende por mi pecho cuando me permiten sostenerla. Parece una papa roja y enojada. Abre sus ojos y yo le doy la mayor sonrisa que puedo ofrecerle.

Los sonidos poco a poco se van apagando. Me estoy quedando dormida. Las enfermeras se mueven a mi alrededor, parecen preocupadas. La partera me sacude en un intento por impedir que me desmaye. Me pregunta varias veces cómo es quiero nombrar a mi hija. Antes de irme alcanzo a murmurar.

— _Ashara_.

* * *

 _Mi beta esta dormida asi que asumo cualquier error que pueda presentar este relato._

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
